Eren's On Seirin And Not All Is What It Seems
by anime-sparkle-party
Summary: Through some crazy twist of events, Eren's on Seirin and playing against Murasakibara. Then things get crazier when Hyuga transforms. Really I don't know what happened here.


The match was becoming pretty intense, Seirin's new guy, Eren Jeager, had some serious issues he obviously needed to let out, because that guy had his head in the game, or totally out of it...he was certainly insane at any rate.

"Where do you even find someone like him?!" Himuro screamed at Kagami while Jeager practically flew around the court, dodging everything, everyone, as if they were mere objects in his path to victory. From the benches coach called a swap. Murasakibara was in. Eren was breathing heavily in the other side if the court. Gnashing his teeth and mumbling something inaudible. The bell rang to restart and the guy flipped around, suddenly his eyes seemed focused on Murasakibara, who couldn't care less, of coarse but something in his fixed, dead glare unsettled him.

"Ha! Does he actually think he has anything on YOU?" Someone from behind him laughed. Murasakibara expected him to run and try to tackle him or something, but instead, he did something very, very different. As quick as a lightning flash, Jeager bite down on his thumb, onlookers freaked out. Momoi, who'd been very interested in this Eren Jeager, the only person she couldn't find data on, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, gasped dramatically and Riko stood up. Because what stood before them, was no human. It was a monster, it was a giant, it was a Titan. People were screaming and running for the exits, but Murasakibara was stuck still, he'd never met anyone or anything as big, let alone BIGGER than him. The Titan let out a roaring scream that ran down your spine. It was hauling its way through the roof and building , running towards Murasakibara until the pink haired 'giant' felt smaller than an ant at a picnic. And then, as he prepared for his grand defeat, a mechanical revving zoomed from behind him and the unearthly sounds of titans and machines, the past and the future, all stuck in the present, striking each other a passed through their ears.

"HYUGA?!" Riko exclaimed, holding onto Kiyoshi for support, " WHAT ARE YOU?!"

The giant machine turned from where he was holding off the beast, and it said,

"I am a transformer. A human transformer. I am the future of humanity."

With those words the beast seemed to choke and splutter, almost...laughing. And with an influx of strength, he pushed the giant robot "Hyuga" to the ground. They'd destroyed the stadium and were now in a wasteland of smashed buildings, blood and random car explosions. The Titan learned right in, and roared in his face.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed the robot, followed by a "WHAT?" from everyone else.

"My translator, it says he says: I AM HUMANITY'S LAST HOPE. I MUST KILL... ALL THE TITANS?! WHAT THE HELL DUDE? YOU HIGH? YOU'RE A TITAN!" The thing then let out yet another piercing cry, but it was cut short. His eyes glazed over and he choked, slumping forward and then falling on Hyuga's mechanical body altogether.

"E-Eren?" whispered the robotic voice, then a louder cry came out when they saw the small, red haired boy, holding bloody scissors, standing triumphantly on the titan's neck.

"Some savour you are Hyuga, look I killed him myself." Akashi snorted Hyuga was shocked, he folded back into his human form, beaten and bloody, and jumped at Akashi,

"DIDNT YOU HEAR HIM?! HE WANTED TO SAVE HUMANITY!"

"And I wanted YOU to save the stadium, but that didn't happen did it?" Akashi glared back with a menacing tone

"Wait? You...work for him?!" Riko broke in, slowly regaining herself after what she'd just witnessed

"He came to my time, and found out about the stadium, he took me back with him and waited for this day, to protect the stadium. I told him! I told you Akashi," he turned to face the evil boy once more, "YOU CANT CHANGE THE PAST! IT WOULDN'T HAVE MATTERED ANYWAY BECAUSE..." But before he could continue, Akashi had his already bloody scissors in his arm,

"But you can change the future." He said blatantly, and with some swirling around, he pulled out a little device in Hyuga's shoulder

"NO!" Hyuga screamed "NO AKASHI! THATS MY ONLY WAY HOME! PLEASE, PLEASE NO!" And before he could even finish his begging, Akashi had the crumpled machinery pieces falling from his grip as dust on the floor. It was then that the authorities turned up.

"W-w-Whose In charge of this? " the chief police officer cried out. Without any hesitation, Akashi handed him a large tied pile of $100 bills.

"That's a lot of yen" the police officer realised, converting it in his head.

"It was Hyuga, body's is a fake. Another extravagant idiot trying to fake some mythical creature. He bombed the stadium, filled with people, to make it look like this... thing." Akashi reported, and then lowering his voice slightly, "you understand?"

"ARREST THIS MAN!" The police officer shouted, pointing at Hyuga, lying devastated and broken, staring at his arm and the blood poring from the wound. It wasn't long before he was in the back seat of the police car and Akashi was getting a ride home in the police helicopter, while everyone else could only blink and wonder what the hell just happened.


End file.
